Talk:Riot Shield
Untitled I need help moving this page to the correct name; can someone unprotect the title Riot shield? custom? "The shield's appearance can be customized according to the player's preference." could someone show me an Example/Source? --Cpt Jack House 22:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I can't remember the exact source, tis from a while back. Some article saying you could put a custom logo on it or something. OmgHAX! 14:06, October 11, 2009 (UTC) That's weird, because once a player selects the Riot Shield, there are no customization options, unlike when you select a weapon. --Azncutthroat 02:05, November 13, 2009 (UTC) That would be nice but where did you find that? I made a search but no results. The hell? Who is constantly editing the page and putting homosexual nonsense onto it? some guy named emptyinfinity is gay? Could we ban those IP's? or at least... that 71.87.157.74? Seriously, we don't need that stuff here. ive already contacted an admin.Guthix's mage2 22:16, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking about removing this sentence from Trivia: Many players consider the Riot Shield a "noobish weapon" because you can't kill the player easily and they will bash you to death. Ddd44 :Don't think; be bold and do it. --Scottie theNerd 10:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Just do it and it takes a little bit of skill to hold off a good player with the riot shield. Scorpion979 00:44, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Penetration? A number of times, I've used the riot shield and been killed by players who simply shot at me. I simply assumed that the FMJ attachment was the counter to a riot shield, until I saw my brother using an Intervention with FMJ shoot at an enemy riot shield user with no effect. Has anyone had similar experiences? --Azncutthroat 03:00, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :The shield only protects from the front. You can still be killed if they manage to hit your sides, or if your feet are exposed. OmgHAX! 21:33, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::nope, no bullet penetration. too bad. it's proofed against .50 BMG FMJ bullets. skill, no portable shield in the world protects against that baby. --TNT LotLP 22:48, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, if you are moving, even if crouching, with the riot shield sometimes as small part of your torso can become exposed. 22:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::that's true, but didn't we all know that? We're talking about penetration here. --TNT LotLP 23:10, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::From the players perspective, it seems like penetration though 23:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sorry to bring back this dead topic, but there is a section under Trivia that says it can be penetrated with FMJ weapons such as the Intervention. If no one has gotten evidence either way, I'll go ahead and remove it. --Shockwolf10 10:30, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Damage? What does the damage stat mean for weapons? I'd guess that players have 100 health, and 1 damage = 1 health. But if that's true, than the Riot Shield does not necessarily do 50 damage in multiplayer, it could actually do 50 - 99 damage (all of those values are 2 hit kills). Can someone explain exactly how the damage stat works? 02:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah it's out of 100 per bullet I think. So the Riot Shield would be 50-50 until we get it proven wrong (It can be >50 and <100 but we wouldn't know unless someone goes through the game files). The bash takes 2 hits to kill, so it's our estimate that it's 50 per hit. If you use Stopping Power or Juggernaut, multiply the damage by I think 25%? I forget what the multiplier was. Also, the body parts have different multipliers for different weapons, like how an SMG might have a 1.5x multiplayer for a headshot and something or somewhere else would have a 1.1. 02:46, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Not necessarily....after someone bashes someone else with a Riot Shield, he can get killed by another hit 5 or 6 seconds later. It's quite possible that a player with 100 health does, say 60 damage. The player recovers 20 hp in the 5 seconds but still gets killed in the next hit. Either way it'd be fairly inconsequential seeing as how small amounts of damage rarely matter in MW2 since everything does a large amount of damage now. Brainwasher5 19:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) The riot shield deals 45-60 damage I believe, this can result in players actually requiring 3 shield melee attacks. Shield melee attacks are not effected by painkiller and still deal the same damage.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 08:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Tips and tricks "if you change your sensitivity settings in the options to insane then spin around (crouched) the riot shield you are almost immune to enemy fire. However, you cannot really attack or see anything." Whoever wrote this sentence is the greatest comedian history has ever known. It's completely wrong obviously, but trying it out has caused me to giggle uncontrollably Sign your posts, and it can work occasionally. I've had 3 people try to kill me when doing this and survived, until the w****s fragged me XD. (NB: They're my mates) 16:51, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Semtex If your riot shield gets stuck with semtex, can you switch it with a weapon the ground, run away, and survive?--Poketape 20:51, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :I was wondering the same thing. Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 20:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw a video where they try that and it works. Another tactic is to just charge whoever threw it at you so you can take them out too. Recury 16:34, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd argue a superior tactic there is to charge them while using Blast Shield. Mechanical 42 17:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::If they stick you and you're using blast shield, it still kills you. Recury 19:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Not true. I learned that the hard way... 20:16, February 10, 2010 (UTC) If they stick your Riot Shield and you have a blast shield on, it doesn't kill you. HOWEVER if they stick YOU (not your riot shield), even if you have the blast shield on it'll kill you. I tested this out with a friend. Brainwasher5 19:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Article title I "moved" the Riot Shield article once before from "Riot shield" to "Riot Shield", and I see that it's been moved back. I'm a bit curious as to why this article (along with Thermal scope, and perhaps other articles) uses a lower case title rather than capitalising both words, considering the predominant usage of the latter in-game, in the article and in common speak. Is there a technical or grammatical basis for this? --Scottie theNerd 00:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) New Potential Strategy So I've been playing with the riot shield recently and decided to try playing with nades + the Riot shield when I discovered a very interesting fact; Even though the grenade throw animation is longer in first person than a knife throw, the period of time during which it exposes ones body is actually much shorter, and exposes less of the body during the animation. Combine this fact with stickies, stuns and the scavenger perk, and this can make for a very effective grenadier type class. You throw stuns so that people cant escape, and score a free melee if they're alone. You can also use your riot shield to pressure people back into your stickies. Scavenger ensures that the fun never ends..... 00:34, January 6, 2010 (UTC) you have got to be kidding me!!!! i got a game winning killcam with my riot shield finally on ps3 and i didnt get the emblem so what gives people? :I assume you had the "Finishing Moves" challenges unlocked already? (can't remember what lv it is) :/ thats it! :Same deal. Level 50, Finishing Moves unlocked, riot shield game winning killcam, no title. WTF! :This is better titled a little farther down as "Riot Shield Final Kill" Solvent green 03:02, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Bullet deflection? One of the loading screen "Intel" tips say Riot Shields can kill people with deflected bullets. Has anyone seen this happen? I can't confirm for sure, but I believe this happened to me the other day. I was behind a wall next to a guy with a riot shield, and someone was on the other end of an alley taking potshots at him. One of the bullets seemed to deflect off the riot shield and hit me (didn't kill me, but did a small amout of damage). I know there werent any enemies around besides the guy on the other side of the wall, who wouldn't have been able to hit me. So I'm guessing it's true. Rare, but it happens.--WouldYouKindly 19:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I got killed by deflection awhile ago, and until I read this, I had absolutely no idea. :( :No, the bullets don't actually reflect in the game. I have done extensive testing with every weapon to see if standing at specific angles reflects bullets. As of yet, every bullet disappears upon impact with the shield.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 07:56, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yep it's possible. Its in this montage, 1:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ng9AAeSdYOY :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvYSJmCFOuY This is a Deflection Test in MW3. It looks as though :the bullets go in two directions after impact. Also, multiplayer shield cannot break in MW3 - only in Spec Ops and single player. PCpancakePCpancake 03:42, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it is possible. I got a bullet deflection kill the last multiplayer game I played. TheManUtdFan 23:35, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hitbox, Collision, and Animation bugs. The riot shield is in desperate need of hitbox fixes. *Currently a player firing from the hip, or firing to the left side of the player (right side from your perspective) will near almost receive a hit marker or a kill, even though the game will display the bullets hitting the shield. *Rushing and knifing the left side of the player (right side from your perspective) will result in a kill, even if you are not even close to hitting them with the knife. The is made even more predominant if the knifer is using Commando, where they will sometimes literally teleport through the shied mesh and hitbox, and stab the player on the other side. *Several guns will stick through the front of the riot shield if pressed against the shield, resulting in the tip of the barrel going through the hitbox. This results in the person shooting the gun to shoot "through" the shield and into the player. *When using blast shield + Riot shield, sometimes the blast shield will not register upon a stun grenade, resulting in the player still becoming stunned. this is more likely a bug with the blast shield rather than the conjunction of the two. *When throwing a grenade with the shield, there is a noticeable time delay between the 3rd person animation of Throwing the grenade and the player putting the shield back on. This will often result in the player using the shield, viewing himself throw a grenade, putting the shield up, and then die from bullets that hit his character during the 3rd person animation. *Same as before, There is a noticeable collision issue when the player finishes his 3rd person grenade throw animation and resumes the normal stance, where bullets will sometimes penetrate the shield. *Shooting the very base of the shield when a person is crouching, even with no angle towards the toes of the shield player, will sometimes result in the shooter hitting the shield player's feet hitboxes. *There is a visible 3rd person lag in the animation of the shield player and the direction that he is actually facing. This becomes even more predominant if the shield user turns very quickly, or is attempting a shield melee. All the bugs and collision issues with the shield that have been found so far, hopefully they will be patched in some later version of the game.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 07:56, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Kick Me? Anyone have a shot of where it apparently says 'kick me' on the inside bottom of the shield? You're ethier thinking of the writing on a Juggernaut or possible writing on the character model of someone who spawned with a Riot Shield. JayWarS1903 16:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Final Stand + Riot Shield If you have the riot shield on and you fall due to Final Stand, could you stay there and get back up (if the enmy has no more grenades or doesn't find a gap in the shield)? Yes, you can survive. Your legs appear to stick out but shooting them has no effect. And also, signing your posts could make you more popular! Yes, really! (Maybe?) JayWarS1903 16:33, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Protecting? I think I should put up that box that does not allow unregisterd users to edit the article. Its a BIG article. Anyone agree? Please reply! Supercallofduty 15:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I disagree, unless there is vandalism then there is no need. Talk Blog 08:07, July 22, 2010 (UTC) C4 Usage I heard on a video that if you throw down C4 while using a Riot Shield, you can detonate the C4 behind the Shield by double tapping the reload button (X for Xbox 360, square for PS3). I don't know if this is true or not, but can anyone tell me if it is, as it would prove to be quite useful :) 14:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) It's true. It is also quite useful. :P Skullf%&$ers Inc 22:50, August 30, 2010 Okay what "A well timed melee can bounce back a frag grenade at the thrower, possibly giving the riot shield user a kill. Any kills gained using this method will count as 'Grenade throwback' kills" Can someone prove this? It sounds pretty fake to me, but if it's accurate, I just found a new way to humiliate people. Skullf%&$ers Inc 22:50, August 30, 2010 It's legit, the MW2 mythbusters proved it. -- Riot Shield OMG i got a double kill in the final killcam with my riot shield....and guess what no title or emblem WTF!!! Anyone else have the same problem?? You probably werent the rank yet to get finishing moves, you need to be rank 35 I think. Riot Shield Final Kill I'm level 60 and have finishing moves unlocked. I got the game winning kill with a Riot Shield melee kill, yet I was not awarded the challenge/emblem/title etc. I saved the clip so that I wasn't imaging things. Any suggestions or insight? 13:31, March 16, 2012 (UTC) level 80, same thing happened. what gives? I don't know if it's related, but I'm trying to go for bulletproof and I noticed something. Sometimes I go through a match and reflect alot of bullets and it doesn't count in challenges. This has happened on several different gameplay modes (Team Deathmatch, Domination, Kill Confirmed, Drop Zone). I'm trying to notice a pattern (such as three games after I switch playlists) The only thing I think I see is that it might be affected by a hacked room. Something in the hacking might be messing up the counting for the challenges. But I'm never sure if the room was hacked. Solvent green 03:16, April 13, 2012 (UTC) You only get credit for the Final kill cam if it's the kill is what wins the game. So pretty much team death match is the only game you can get credit for it on. Kill confirned it's the tag that wins the game, and points in domination. BakaNeko August 12, 2012 Black Ops I added the riot shield from black ops It is a riot shield obviously the prisoners were rioting so they used it as defense lol and it deflects bullets so it should countWarrior man4528 23:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) No. That's a fixed barricade, not a riot shield. 23:15, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Riot Shield is back in black ops 2 :D